1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to manufacturing composite structures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for assembling a composite structure with a liquid shim.
2. Background
In manufacturing a composite structure, different parts are connected to each other to form the composite structure. For example, composite materials may be laid up in the shape of a composite part. The dimensions of these parts are carefully designed and the layout of composite materials is configured to result in desired dimensions when the composite parts are cured or consolidated.
In some cases, a desired level of thickness may not always be obtained. For example, when a composite part is formed, the actual dimensions of the composite part may not be as close as desired to the specified dimensions. As a result, when the composite part is assembled with other composite parts, a gap may be present.
One solution is to discard the composite part and manufacture a new composite part as a replacement. This solution may provide a composite part with the desired dimensions that reduces or eliminates the gap when the composite part is assembled with other composite parts.
This solution, however, may take more time than desired when composite parts are discarded and remanufactured. Additionally, this type of solution also may increase the expense of manufacturing the composite structure to a level that is higher than desired.
Another solution involves creating a composite part to fill the gap. This composite part may fill the gap for aesthetic purposes and also may provide structural features within the composite structure.
One type of shim that may be used is a liquid shim. With a liquid shim, a fluid material is placed into the gap. This fluid material may then be cured. This curing often occurs at room temperature. The time needed for curing at room temperature, however, may be longer than desired. For example, curing may take 2 to 3 hours. Waiting this amount of time between different operations in forming a composite structure and using that composite structure to form assemblies or some other object may be greater than desired.
The speed at which a liquid shim cures may be increased with the application of heat. However, if the heat applied is not at the correct temperature or does not have the desired temperature at different locations, the liquid shim may not perform as desired after curing. As a result, additional time and expense may occur if heating is not applied in a desired manner.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.